The field of the invention is fishing gear and apparatuses. The present invention relates generally to a self-contained solar powered floating apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a self-contained solar-powered bobber effective to store energy during the day and further to use the stored energy to emit light underwater during the night, thereby attracting fish to the vicinity of the apparatus.